


Double Deal

by Holdt



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I only could, I'd make a deal with God, and get Him to swap our places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



[Double Deal by Holdt](http://bit.ly/guMDIm)

 _March 2011_

For Jdjunkie

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Pairing: Jack/Daniel

Warnings: **NSFW/18+ for partial nudity, sexual content**. Also, very fast moving and flashes. 

Summary: Be careful what you wish for.

Story: Jack and Daniel surmount all obstacles.

Music by Placebo


End file.
